A fuel injection valve that is electromagnetically actuable, and consequently possesses a magnetic circuit that comprises at least a magnet coil, a core, an armature, and an external pole, is described in German Patent No. 195 03 821.
In the valve described in German Patent No. 195 03 821, the core and a connector part of a valve tube are joined directly to one another via a magnetic throttling point. It is advantageous in this context to configure the entire valve tube integrally, so that it extends over the entire length of the valve. One advantage of the throttling point, which for example is only approximately 0.2 mm thick, lies in the secure sealing of the valve, so that O-rings--which are problematic in terms of leak measurement and valve cleaning--can be dispensed with. In high-pressure valves with maximum pressures in the range, for example, of approximately 10 to 12 MPa (100 to 120 bar), a strength problem however, does occur at the relatively thin-walled throttling point 10.